Hawaii
)}} |image_flag = Flag of Hawaii (Sierra).svg |alt_flag = |image_flag2 = |alt_flag2 = |image_coat = Coat of arms of Hawaii.svg |alt_coat = |symbol_type = |national_motto = Ua Mau ke Ea o ka ʻĀina i ka Pono ("The life of the land is perpetuated in righteousness") |national_anthem = |royal_anthem = God, Country, and Crown |other_symbol_type = |other_symbol = |image_map = Map of Hawaii.png |alt_map = |map_caption = Map of Hawaii and its seven states |image_map2 = |alt_map2 = |map_caption2 = |capital = Honolulu |latd = 21 |latm = 18 |lats = |latNS = N |longd = 157 |longm = 49 |longs = |longEW = W |largest_city = capital |official_languages = , |demonym = Hawaiian(s) |regional_languages = |ethnic_groups = 38% Asian 28% White 10% Native Hawaiian or Pacific Islander 1% Black 21% Two or more races 1% Other |ethnic_groups_year = 2010 |government_type = |leader_title1 = Queen |leader_name1 = Angelina II |leader_title3 = Premier of Hawaii |leader_name3 = Richard Kaimoto |leader_name2 = |leader_title2 = Prince |legislature = National Hawaiian Congress |upper_house = Senate of Hawaii |lower_house = House of Representatives of Hawaii |sovereignty_type = within the Kingdom of Sierra |sovereignty_note = |established_event1 = Overthrow of the Hawaiian monarchy |established_date1 = January 17, 1870 |established_event2 = Organic Act of 1896 |established_date2 = April 8, 1896 |established_event3 = Country status |established_date3 = June 23, 1950 |membership = Kingdom of Sierra |membership_type = Sovereign state |area = |area_km2 = 28,311 |area_sq_mi = 10,931 |area_footnote = |percent_water = 41.2 |area_label = Total |area_label2 = |area_data2 = |population_estimate = |population_estimate_rank = |population_estimate_year = |population_census = 1,360,301 |population_census_year = 2010 |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |population_density_rank = |GDP_PPP = $61.35 billion |GDP_PPP_rank = |GDP_PPP_year = 2010 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = $45,100 |GDP_nominal = |GDP_nominal_rank = |GDP_nominal_year = |GDP_nominal_per_capita = |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |Gini = |Gini_ref = |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = |HDI = |HDI_ref = |HDI_rank = |HDI_year = |currency = Sierran dollar ($) |currency_code = KSD |time_zone = |utc_offset = −10 |time_zone_DST = |utc_offset_DST = |DST_note = |date_format = dd-mm-yyyy |drives_on = Right |cctld = .ks |iso3166code = KS |official_website = www.hawaii.gc.ks |calling_code = +1 |patron_saint = |footnote_a = |footnote_b = |footnote_h = |footnotes = }}The Principality of Hawaii ( : Aupuni Mōʻī o Hawaiʻi), commonly referred to as Hawaii (Hawaiian: Hawaiʻi), is a constituent country that is a part of the Kingdom of Sierra (the other three being the Deseret, New Mexico, and Sierra). It comprises of all the , and shares no land borders with any other country or sovereign state, and is completely surrounded by the . The Hawaiian Islands are the northernmost group of islands in the , located in the central Pacific. There are a total of 139 islands, of which only 16 are inhabited. All of the islands and islets in Hawaii are organized into one of the eight states that form the country. Three of the states (Kamehameha, the West Leewards, and the East Leewards) do not have any permanent population, with their citizens (all of whom are Native Hawaiians) scattered throughout Hawaii, and the Kingdom. Hawaii has a population of approximately 1.3 million and the capital of Hawaii is Honolulu on the island of in the state of Honolulu District. Hawaii was originally inhabited by traveling Polynesians, who would become Hawaii's natives for over a millennium before the natives came into contact with Europeans. Pre-European Hawaii was dominated by rivaling chiefdoms who fought for supremacy, but following European contact, Hawaii was eventually united under , who established the Kingdom of Hawaii. Throughout the early 19th century, Hawaii witnessed increased interaction with Europeans and Anglo-Americans, who came seeking to profit from the islands' resources, and to spread the Christian faith. The Sierrans, who had a considerable presence in Hawaii, eventually rallied with other white groups in the islands, and overthrew the monarchy, following years of political tension and uneven compromises with the Hawaiian monarchy. Hawaii's monarchy was removed, and the islands were administered as a Sierran territory, earning self-rule in 1896 through the Organic Act. During , Japan attacked , a joint Anglo-American base in Oahu, and propelled Sierra and the other North American nations into the conflict. Following the war, Hawaii, as well as the Deseret were granted country status under the new 1950 Charter, and was allowed to reestablish its monarchy as a principality (whilst remaining a subject to the Sierran monarchy) and was granted a greater degree of autonomy. Hawaii's economy relies heavily on tourism, although it has a long history of agriculture. In contemporary times, Hawaii has also become a center for international banking and finance, and is one of Sierra's wealthiest regions. Investment, deregulation, industrialization, and changes to interstate commerce from Sierra allowed Hawaii to grow significantly after the 1960s, although the cost of living in the islands are among the highest in the Kingdom. Hawaii is also important to Sierra militarily, as it is home to several major bases (some of which are controlled together with other nations in the CAS), is geographically located in a strategically ideal area between Asia and North America, and is relatively closer to Sierra's other territories in the Pacific (Bénieîle, Gilbert and Ellice Islands, Pacific Crown Islands, and Rapa Nui, and historically, Hani and Palawan and Cuyo) compared to the Sierran mainland. Hawaii, as a constituent country of the Kingdom, is subject to the authority of the Parliament, the Queen, the Prime Ministry and its federal bureaucracy, and the Supreme Court, through the 1950 Charter. As part of the Kingdom, it is also by virtue, a part of the Conference of American States and the St. Louis Area. All citizens of Hawaii are also citizens of the Kingdom and the CAS. At the country-level, Hawaii features a parliamentary system which features its own legislature, the National Hawaiian Congress, and a premier who is elected by the Parliament to head the Hawaiian government and their ruling party, and governed according to its own constitution and statutes. The head of state is the Prince, who is represents the Hawaiian nation, and is the foundation of the government, and is subservient to the Queen of Sierra as her de facto viceregal representative in the Hawaiian Islands. Etymology The name Hawaii derives from the largest island in the Hawaiian Islands: , or the Big Island. It has been commonly purported that the name itself originates from , a legendary figure in Hawaiian mythology who was said to discover the islands first. As a , the word for Hawaiʻi is similar to the word for Sawaiki, which was to mean "homeland". In other Polynesian languages, s for "homeland" can be found, including (Hawaiki), (ʻAvaiki), and (Savaiʻi). Unlike the other Polynesian languages however, where Hawaiʻi and its cognates are a reference to the underworld, or one's ancestral home, in the Hawaiian language, the name itself has no inherent meaning. Officially, as declared in the 1950 Constitution of Hawaii under Article VII, Section I, the name Principality of Hawaii is used, and translated as Aupuni Moi o Hawaii, with the s, (ʻ) and , found in modern Hawaiian orthography absent in all mentions of Hawaiian terms in the document. However, while the Hawaiian language is recognized as the other official language of Hawaii, the inclusion or omission of the diacritics, and usage of Aupuni Mōʻī o Hawaiʻi and Hawaiʻi to refer to the country is varied, and is inconsistently used among government agencies and bodies. The Sierran federal government officially recognizes the name provided by the Hawaiian constitution: the Principality of Hawaii. Hawaii shares its name with one of its own state, Hawaii, which is also mentioned in documents as "Hawaii the State" or "Hawaii (state)" to distinguish the state from the country. Likewise, it may be referred to as Hawaii or Hawaiʻi'. Most private institutions and businesses prefer using the names with the diacritics used to indicate the glottal stops and vowel lengths. Government and politics As a constituent country of the Kingdom of Sierra, Hawaii has limited and is subject to the ultimate authority of the Parliament, the Monarchy, the Prime Ministry, and the Supreme Court through the Charter of 1950. Hawaii self-governs itself with its own constitution, its own laws, and its own legislature. The Queen of Sierra, currently Angelina II is the , but is represented in Hawaii by the hereditary Prince ( ) as her viceregal representative, while the Premier is Hawaii's head of government. The Premier is a member of the National Congress' House of Representatives, who is elected by his or her own peers based on the Premier's ability to command confidence. While Parliament has control over reserved matters including defense, foreign affairs, and immigration laws, Hawaii retains authority and jurisdiction over all other matters relating to Hawaii. Within Hawaii itself, it has designated itself certain reserve powers in the National Congress, whilst the rest are individually handled by the eight Hawaiian states. The National Hawaiian Congress is a bicameral legislature with the Senate and the House of Representatives. Both the Senate and the House of Representatives' members are elected using the system. In the Senate, there are a total of 40 senators, with the number of senators apportioned to each state based on population. Senators are elected to four-year terms, with half of the seats open to elections every two years. In the House of Representatives, there are a total of 60 representatives, which are also apportioned proportionally according to population. Representatives are elected to two-year terms. Both houses convene to nominate one of their members to serve as the Premier, who is accountable to the National Hawaiian Congress, and is in charge of the Hawaiian government. The premier may remain in office as long as they are able to retain confidence in Parliament, is dismissed by the Prince or Queen, resigns, dies, or is otherwise incapacitated to continue serving. It is customary however, regardless of the premier's retention of confidence, for the premier to face reelection every five years from their last inauguration, in order to continue leading in such office. Political divisions States Reservation states History Geography and climate Economy Demographics Culture See also *Kingdom of Sierra Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:Hawaii